You're My Greatest Secret
by DarkAxel18
Summary: It wasn't cheating. . . He wasn't that type of guy...Was He? Cat hummed a song and he watched her. He was always watching her. After all...She was his. On some level...She's always been his...Read and Review. Chap 12 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing from Victorious.

He watched her, a small smile on his face as she hummed her song. She bite her lip and continued to write, ignoring his stares, pretending he wasn't there. Maybe the connection he had with Cat Valentine was secret, and bad, and naughty, and in so many ways immoral. But He couldn't help it. Its not like they physically touched or grouped in the hall. Its not like he was ignoring Jade's texts or phone calls.

But He knew he had rights. He had right to stare at Cat, To imagine Cat. He had right to cuddle with Cat when she tried to sleep. She was in her short shorts and one of his large hoodies. Her hair beautiful and lovely. Her Eyes dark and sweet. "Cat?" He asked quietly, from the other side of the RV.

"Yes, Beck?" She asked innocently, as she twirled her hair on the bed. Then continued to hum. Such a lovely voice. It killed him when Jade and Tori landed a solo.

"What You writing?" She took the time to look up at him.

"A Song." She said simply, a bit teasingly. She could make his blood pump with that look.

"About what?" He asked, leaning forward.

She blinked at him, flush coming up to her face. "You"

He smiled wider as if he already knew the answer to that question. "May I see?"

She shook her head no with a smile, hiding a secret he wanted to know. "Please?" He asked again getting up.

"No." She said more firmly.

"Please?" He asked again.

"No."

He crawled on the bed, finding himself between her legs. She stopped breathing. He noticed it. He put his hands on her bare thighs moving them up. He was allowed to. He didn't know WHY he was allowed to. But he was allowed to. "Please " He whispered. He wouldn't go through with it. He thought to himself that this wasn't cheating. That this was OK.

"No." She whispered back staring at his lips.

He let his hands fit on her hips while he leaned up to her lips. Nose colliding. But he wouldn't kiss her. He just couldn't. "Please?" He was breathing heavy. She was his secret. His poison. His disease.

"Maybe" She whispered. Leaning up, she tried to kiss him. He backed his neck away a little and lowered his head into the crook of her neck. "Maybe Yes? He asked as his lips barely touched her skin. He smelled her hair, exclaimed the way her skin was heated, the way her chest rose up and down.

"Maybe" She whispered back, dropping her pen and paper and slide her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and went back to her face. He kissed her forehead. She ran her hands down his chest. "Please Kitten?" He asked lightly, husky almost as if he was dieing. And maybe he was. Maybe god was punishing him for this sin. This sin he refused to take blame for. He was hard, wanting her. Just her. He found the balls to rub his cock against her short shorts. She gasped. Heavy breathing in "Beck?" She whispered in a warning tone He smirked and was about to say something until his phone rang.

It was Jade. They both stared at each other for a moment. Then burst into giggles.

He slide off of her and answered his phone to his girlfriend.

"Where are you?" She demanded.

"Africa" He replied in his smart ass tone.

"I've been texting you."

"No you haven't. " He answered.

She was silent. "Oh ...it didn't go through..."

Beck turned to Cat, "Its ok. I forgive you."

Cat stood from his bed and smiled at him. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Grabbed her back and left.

Beck waved bye and continued to talk to Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

_"We were never meant to be, Baby we just happened. "_

When Cat sleeps over Beck turns his phone off. But that's not something to be ashamed of. He just wants to make sure she sleeps okay. He can't do that with Jade taring up his phone all night. She is curled in a ball, and he can't stop playing with her hair. She wears his AC/DC t shirt and nothing else.

Their night had been like so many others, footsie, cuddles, beer, pizza, South park. But Sometimes when Cat has to much to drink, she cries. Tells him how much she wishes She was Jade or Tori. He doesn't understand why anyone would want to be Jade or Tori. Jade, as much as he loved her, couldn't naturally get a part or spot without sabotaging everyone else to get it. Tori who, though was very talented simply got the lead or the solo because she was tall enough for the dress, and every time she didn't decided to stop eating for a week.

So he wiped her face of her dried tears the best he could, and wrapped his arm around her. Every time he tried to make it move she would whimper and place it back over her.

When Cat sleeps over Beck Locks his doors and windows. Closes the shade. He didn't want anyone thinking the wrong idea.

She wakes up slightly and begins to cry a bit, "Beck, why can't you be mine?" She's never said this, never mentioned that she wanted _**this **_...whatever it was to be something a little more real.

His heart breaks a bit and he cuddles up more. _I am..._But he couldn't say that. He was with Jade, he didn't have right to say that.

"I love you Beck, Why can't you be mine..."She's crying in her pillow, back to him.

His heart breaks in two. He doesn't know how to react. She loves him...Beck...him. He crosses a line, he kisses her neck lightly up and down and rubbing her hand. hoping to soothe her back to sleep.

"She doesn't even know you..."

She doesn't. She doesn't know about the liquor and and the beer hiding around in his RV, the music, the porn, didn't know anything about his music or his plans. But jade loves him. She makes him laugh. Thais got to count for something right.

He moved the beer bottles away the edge of the bed with his feet.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her, as she closed her eyes and dosed off again. "I'm so sorry."

Knock. Knock. And fucking knock.

Her eyes hurt. Her brain hurt, fuck even her hair hurt.

**In the morning...**

Knock Knock, and Fucking knock.

"Shit." Becks voice caused her to force her to open her eyes.

"Let me In!" Said a voice of Jade.

"Hold On Jade I'm on the fucking crapper!" He yelled back.

Cats Eyes went wide and she looked at Beck in Panic. He tossed her pants at her. She quickly put them on, and took off Becks shirt. He paused and stared at her chest. She blushed and just put her tank top on. She plopped herself on the bed and grabbed becks song book.

Beck opened the door. Not sure what was going to happen. He hated lying to her. But even though he didn't consider this cheating. He still felt like he had something to hide. Cat was his secret, one he intended to keep.

"Sup baby?" He asked casually, completely aware that he had yet to turn his phone on. He didn't want to look at Cat, Who was absently trying to fix her morning hair.

Jade stomped in the RV, feisty and ready for a fight. "What are you doing?" She yelled at Cat, Cat looked up at her with a smile, not closing the book that laid in her hands.

"Homework." She smiled. Becks Heart was racing. _It wasn't cheating. It wasn't cheating. _

"Its Ten in the morning. " Jade said with her mouth open and her angry eyes on her face. There was no reason good enough for her right now. Bottom line she walked into her boyfriends RV on a Saturday morning to find a woman on his bed.

"My brother has a Karate thing later, I can't do it later." She said innocently, it wasn't hard to pretend to be this person. It never has been.

Jade scowled."Get out of my Boyfriends Room, NOW" Cats eyes went wide at the command. But she didn't move. Both her and Beck knew that she belonged right where she was.

...and then the nervousness in Beck stopped. This was Cat, his cat...

"Jade, Calm down, don't fucking talk to her like that."

Jade looked at a beer can on the floor and picked it up. "What the fuck is this?"

_It wasn't cheating. It wasn't .._

Beck took the bottle from her hand. "Its a beer bottle. Me and my dad had a couple last night, is that a fucking problem too?"

Jade looked between Cat and Beck.

"Are you two fucking?" She asked plain out.

Cats whole upper body flushed and she gasped. "That's dirty..." She whispered and covered her ears.

"Are You fucking my Boyfriend!" She snapped, tossing her black hair.

"Jade, calm down No, No we're not you need to take a fucking chill pill and back off of her-"

"If You defend her one more fucking time prince charming, we're going to have one big fucking problem!"

He sat down dug his head in his hands. "What do you want me to do? Not have friends over, Not going to the bathroom? Not have a beer with my dad?"

Jade picked up a bottle and threw it at the wall. Beck didn't think anything of it, Jade was just like that.

" Whatever Make me the fucking bad Guy you haven't even answered your fucking -"

Cat let out a whimper that made them both look at her. Beck stood instantly, "Cat?" She had a medium sized cut on her forehead, and another on her hand. The one on her hand looked much deeper and painful then the one on her head.

"Mmm, Ow..." She closed her eyes.

"Oh Shit, " Jade jumped on the bed next to Cat, "Cat I'm so so so sorry."

Beck didn't want to hear it, he called 911.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"My head, it feels huge. Is it big?" Cat asked. She touched her forehead lightly then winced. She then stared down at her hospital gown and fiddled with the smiled at her and kissed the other side of her head.

"No, Baby, Its head size" She smiled back, but it couldn't stay on her face.

"You okay?" It was a stupid question to ask but the only one he could come up with. She nodded and forced another smile.

"I'm just- I'm sorry Beck."

Beck furies his eyebrows in confusion. "For what? You didn't-"

"I told you I loved you last night"

Oh, yeah...that. He shook his head, trying to get that memory out, trying to get the urge to tell her he loved her too. But he loved Jade. He really did. When he met her she was so different then what he was used to. And what he was used to was Cat. Jade was just one in a million, so confidant and so unafraid of anything.

"Its okay Cat, you weren't yourself." He said back, hating himself for saying it.

"Oh. "she said, unsure of how to reply. Suddenly her quietness faded. " I was!" She snapped at him. "and you know it. "

Beck hide his shocked expression and he backed up a little from her bed. "No- No Cat you weren't. Please lets not make this -"

"Into what it is?" She asked, as she nervously played with her hair. "I'm ...I'm better then her." She whispered, more to herself then him." I'm so much, better for you then- then her."

Beck paced a bit."You don't know what your saying."

"I don't want to be your secret anymore, Beck. Either I'm yours or I'm not!"

He took her hands, and said "I'm with Jade Cat, you know that..." He didn't know what got into her.

"Tell me its not true Beck!"...and she did a very Cat thing to do and threw the pillow at him as rough as she could.

Beck was about to say something but the doctor came in, making them pull apart as fast as they could. Beck nervously placed the pillow back behind Cat and stepped back to the seat in the back.

**Back in the waiting room... **

"Cat would never do that, your crazy." Tori's voice was plain and disapproving. Everyone in the room nodded with agreement. Jade bit her lip, eyes a bit watery. Though she came off so heartless and cold she never meant to hurt Cat. Now everyone was sitting in the waiting room while Beck stayed in the room with Cat, obviously not in the mood to see or deal with his girlfriend.

"I know, I just needed someone else to be mad about and she was there..."She closed her eyes as Tori touched her shoulder for assurance.

"I'm sure she doesn't think you did it on purpose."

Jade wiped a quick tear from her eye and sniffled. She didn't think anything was going on between Cat and Beck...well not really anyway. Sometimes she believed that Beck had a small crush on the girl. But it was nothing Jade took seriously. It was Cat. She had nothing to worry about, right. Cat wasn't much competition. She couldn't even land a solo, and never fought for what she wanted. If Cat wanted Beck she really wasn't putting up much of an effort.

Beck left the room when the doctor told Cat that she could get dressed. He didn't see the point in the stupid gown anyway, it was on her forehead and hand, she shouldn't have to get dressed up for that. He entered the circle of sofas that awaited him down the hall. His friends all looked up at him expecting an update.

"She is fine, very few stitches on the forehead, a lot more on her hand, and a bit dizzy but nothing serious." He stated, cutting to the chase. He saw Jade's face full of emotion and he debated weather to tell her off or comfort her. In the end he decided to sit down next to her and hold his girlfriend. "It's okay, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

It was a lie. Cat was always meant to be near him.

"But-But..." She didn't know how to defend herself.

"Its fine, she's fine, and everything will be okay." He kissed her forehead lovingly and rubbed her back.

Andrea and Robbie stood up, causing everyone else to. Cat entered the waiting room, and everything just stayed silent.

She looked over everyone, and then light heartily brought a lollipop to her lips. " Look they gave me pink bandage!" She showed them her hand.

Everyone cracked smiles, and then all was well.

...Mostly.

...

It took a few weeks for Beck to ask her to sleep over again. He didn't want to rush anything. But he missed her, and just the Cat and Beck time. Hell he would do okay with just a walk in the park.

"Cat...Do you want to hang out after school tonight?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound desperate.

Her bandage was off, and her cut was barely noticeable. She was leaning on his locker with a red velvet cupcake in her hand. She stopped licking the frosting off and looked up at him. It was as if she didn't know what to say. Which was weird because she _always _had something to say.

"I have plans today Beck, I'm sorry."

Beck closed his locker and swung his bag over. Cat never really told him no before and he just didn't know how to handle it. " What plans?"

Cat looked down quickly. She was _lying..._

"Don't lie to me Cat, its the one thing your not good at."

Beck looked around the hall, and saw no one there. He then tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered, " I miss you."

"I miss you too." She said almost instantly and finally looked up at him. He leaned closer.

"Then come see me." He said desperately. He didn't understand. It had been weeks since the accident. Three weeks. He's never gone that long without seeing her and its killing him. He knew it must be killing her too.

Cat stayed silent and didn't want to look up at him.

"Please..."He begged. That's right Beck Oliver just begged.

"No."She stated more firmly. She looked up and said, "Not until you kiss me."

A kiss...Cat wanted a kiss.

He pretended not to know what she was talking about, and leaned and kissed her on the cheek. Then he smiled brightly, hoping to be charming.

Cat pushed him away from her. Such a small thing could have a lot of force. His mind went back to when she broke Tori's nose, and he wondered if his red head could kick some ass.

"Your nothing but a coward!" She said...and the next thing Beck knew Cat had smashed her red velvet cupcake straight in his face."Maybe this girl is tired of being second best, ...Kay, Kay?" She huffed off while he tried to take the chunks out of his eyebrow.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Authors Note - I'm a little shift button crazy :P bad habit. And about the beer, the truth I think in the real world, a rich teenage boy with his own private RV, who in this story is a sexually active, would have some booze...but its just my imagination lol. :P...I'm trying to fight a writers block. I want something big to happen but...Idk just not clicking in my head. RAWRRRR...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Victorious.

_**Three Years Earlier...**_

_"How fucking dare you embarrass me like that?" Screamed Daniel. "I said I was sorry about Tori!" _

_Cat frowned in the closet and whispered, "That wasn't what I meant when I said you weren't perfect. Jade just asked whats it like having a perfect boyfriend, and that's just what I said-"_

_SMACK._

_Ow, Ow, Ow..._

_And a shove, Straight into the wall. She cried and tried to push back. But he was bigger. She landed a punch on his nose and he yelped but he punched her back. It hurt sooo bad. She knelled down, and was crying so much. He kneed her, and she let out a quiet cry. _

_He reached again. A hand stopped him. _

_Cat looked up at her Superman. "I think you need to get your hands off of __**my girl.**__" Becks eyes landed on Daniels. He was always so calm. _

_He swung a punch and Daniels face, landed, on the eye. Daniel gasped, and backed up. He tried to leave,Beck wouldn't let him "Not yet! I'm not finished." _

_Cat closed her eyes and heard the beating that Daniel got in that broom closet. They all wondered why she stopped dating him. _

_Beck held her tight in the closet when Dan left, he held her and rocked her back and forth. He patted her hair. He gently touched the bruises on her wrist and her arm, and kissed her neck gently as if kissing away the boo-boos that were on there. "You should have told me." He whispered, "I'm supposed to protect you, baby...your mine. I'm supposed to protect you." _

_He kissed her forehead and her cheek. And she sobbed, she reached up and kissed him on the lips. Filled with tears, and he let her. Its the one time he cheated, and he swore after three weeks of being guilty he wouldn't do it again. But at the moment he had kissed her beck and took the back of her neck to deepen it. He knew he loved her back then. And he pretended he didn't know she loved him back. She sobbed on his shirt for the rest of the school day. Then spent the next two days in his RV watching Disney movies. _

_"Thank you superman..."She cried that night on his pillow. He held her tighter and fell asleep to her cries. . . After that Cat wasn't allowed to date anyone else. Not if she still wanted to be his. His heart couldn't bare it. He doesn't trust any other boy with his girl. _

(^)

_**Present.**_

Hands.

Cat stared at Beck and Jade's hands together, and she just couldn't stop. Sometimes it made her late to class, because she would follow them. Maybe one day Beck would completely leave her, fat chance. She closed her eyes, and leaned her head against her locker. She didn't understand why this hurt so bad. She spent years and years falling in love with Beck, but she had been spending only the last couple of months being heartbroken about it.

"Cat?..." Whispered Tori to her, breaking out of her trance.

She snapped her eyes open, "Yes Tori?"

Tori frowned, "You seem kinda...down. . . not very Cat-like" Tori offered a small sad smile.

Cat forced one back at her. "I'm fine Tori, really, I'm just sad I ate all my cupcake."

Tori stared at Beck and Jade kiss, her eyes a little downcast and darker. Cat watched this transaction with another sad smile of her own. Tori loved Beck, and Cat never had the heart or the courage to tell her that she was farthest from Beck's list. She often wondered what would her situation be if Tori was here first, if she was the one who lived in town with Beck and Jade since they were little. If Cat had joined the school and group just a couple of months ago, would Beck still feel the way he does.

She watched as Beck pulled out his cell phone, and enter the classroom him and Jade were meant to be in. She waited for the text message that always came each and every morning since she decided that if she wasn't Beck's everything, then she would be nothing. Her phone rang its small tune and she checked the message, '_'Miss you_"

Her heart pitterpattered, and she closed it, ignoring Tori's curious face.

"Well someone makes you happy," Tori teased, and Cat couldn't stop the blush that appeared on her face.

"Someone did." She corrected.

Tori giggled at her and assumed that it was from her ex Daniel. When Tori left her side, Cat decided to quote a song to Beck, like she often did.

"_I miss everything about you, I miss the way we sleep."_

And she did. It had been three months since she had abandoned her relationship with Beck Oliver...and it was killing her.

(^)

A solo...A lead... A solo and it was hers.

Cat couldn't breath. Her whole blood swam with excitement and happiness. She would be performing in the school series, The Wrong Princess. Three chapters, and two showings of each play. Tori and Jade auditioned... but this time it was hers. She would be the center of stage. She had come to school an hour early, simply because her mother was only able to bring her at this time. She ran to her first class and decided to write some songs. Maybe finally she would be able to finish that song she was writing about Beck.

Beck. She missed him so much. Maybe she was being unfair. She hadn't made it very clear to Beck until recently that she wanted to be more. Beck always had always assumed they had best relationship, and perhaps it was stupid for her to put him in a position that she knew he hated to be in. It had been months, and days without him were terrible.

She decided to suck up her pride and text him.

_"I miss my superman." _

She waited for a reply. It was only a half hour till class now, which meant he must be awake. Beck like every teenager was attached to his phone at the hip. She waited impatiently. Wondering if he had given up on her.

She wrote a few versus, staring at her phone every five seconds. Praying he would answer her. Finally when he did, he wrote something that would stay locked in her phone forever.

_"I love you too."_

I love you too. I love you too. I love you too. I love you too. I love you too.

By god did she love him more. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to smile in happiness. She didn't allow herself to think of Jade, or secrets. She pictured her Cat perfect land with Beck. Where he would be able to say that in public, and kiss her good bye. It had been so long since she gave her heart to him without him knowing.

Deciding not to leave him hanging, she texted him back, _"Can I come over tonight?" _

She assumed he was still half asleep because of the wait earlier. So didn't expect an answer so soon, so she placed her phone. Unfortunately now was the time he decided to pounce on the answer, her phone fell to the floor, and she was luckily no one was around for she dashed to her knees to find out the answer.

_"Always."_

(^)

Beck arrived to school two periods late and he was more then a little flustered. He was excited, nervous, guilty, and just plain tired. He barely slept anymore. Just wondering if she would call. It was plain torture what she was doing to him. Jade was sensing there was something wrong and of course she doesn't shut her mouth about _anything. _When he first received a text from her he assumed he was dreaming. But when he left his groggy state he had replied, when she called him by his pet name from so long ago, he wanted to text Jade and tell her it was over. When she asked if he could come over, he got up and started to clean and stock his fridge, therefore making him two periods late for school. _  
><em>

When he finally entered Hollywood arts, he didn't have time to stop at his locker. He rushed to third period and the first thing he was brought into was a very heated argument between Jade, Tori, and his acting teacher.

"I don't understand why _she _got the part!" Jade hissed, pointing a finger Cat, and screaming at their art teacher.

"I would explain if you would stop yelling!" He replied.

"Me neither, I don't mean to sound cocky, but you know everyone was expecting me on that stage!"Tori yelped. Jade sent her the death glare from hell and Beck went to the casting list for The Wrong Princess, he got lead. His eyes dashed toward the female lead, Cat. Before he could have time to react on that he would be playing a romantic roll with Cat, he was thrown off by a book flying next to the wall near his head.

He didn't have to even guess who threw it.

"Babe..." He said in a warning tone. The argument stopped and everyone stared at him but Cat. "You will calm down, and Tori you sound realllll fucking cocky."

Both looked offended and opened their mouths.

"Cat doesn't even want the part-" Tori began in defense.

"Of course she does, why the hell would she try out?" Beck countered, Jade was crossing her arms and pouting.

Tori threw her arms up and sat down. It was the biggest part of the year and she didn't get it. Three different plays in a month, a series, a trilogy. She groaned with the thought of all the publicity. And with BECK...

Beck waited for Jade to say something, or even throw something.

Finally she did both...She threw a book at her teacher, and a pencil towards Beck, who dodged quickly. Being with Jade for so long gave him some reflex.

" I really WANTED THIS PART AND I AM SOOOO MUCH BETTER!"

"YOUR NOT!" Screamed Beck _and _Cat at the same time. Beck turned around to Cat, and his eyes met hers.

Beck stopped staring at Cat the moment a book hit the back of his head. He yelped in pain, and turned around "Stop it!"

Jade growled in anger." I deserve that part!"

Sikowitz sighed, "Okay, do you guys really want to know why?"

Tori stood up instantly. "YES!" She screamed

"Because Cat is right, she_ is _better then you guys." He blocked another book, "I don't just need an actor and yes you two can sing, but I need someone who can continue singing, the whole play is singing and dancing and I can't afford any of you getting tired. I need someone beautiful, and capable, and yes you two look really good with Beck but I _need _someone to look like their not going to try and control him, or DROOL over him!"

Jade let out another growl and stomped out of the room. Tori was blushing mad and refusing to look at Beck. She looked so ashamed. Her feelings for Beck were affecting her work. And her inability to keep up with Cat was obviously not a secret vocal-wise.

"Congratulations Cat..." Tori whispered and took her seat. Beck, unafraid of the crowd or what they might think of it, took Cats hand and made her follow them to her seats. Class continued, and everyone assumed that Beck let go of Cats hand, but under the seats, and desks, Beck kept his fingers interlocked with Cats. He shouldn't have been so daring. But he missed her, and that simple touch told her everything was okay. That he had meant what he said. He loved her too.


	5. Chapter 5

Beck was nervous. He was a train wreck. He was about to be on an entirely new level with Cat. He didn't exactly know what she wanted. But he knew that he was going to give in to wanting Cat. His Cat, his everything. When she knocked on the door she was wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. He wondered why she wasn't freezing to death. She jumped in with a sqeal and into his arms. He captured her instantly.

"I've missed you!" Her voice meowed at him. He blushed deep red and then a further red for blushing. Cat didn't seem to notice as she just hopped on his bed and sat down. He questioned weather or not he should get on the bed with her. His mind had already been racing with what could happen and what he might want to happen. Okay...not _might.  
><em>

"I've missed you too, Kitten. Its been torture without you." He said that last bit as a whisper and mostly to himself. But she heard him. She smiled and stuck out her tongue while flipping open her phone and rereading the message. '_I love you too.' _

He smiled at her cute behavior, not noticing what exactly she was looking at in her phone.

"Are you excited for the play?' He asked suddenly, trying to ease the nervousness in his stomach.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, and looked down at her phone some more. "I'm more excited to be working with you. "

Beck's nervous twitch instantly deteriorated, and he felt more like butterfly's. "Me too.., actually it kind of makes me jumpy. You got the lead role, its absolutely amazing. Your getting what you deserve."

She smiled up at him then threw a pillow, " I'm cold!"

Beck, feeling more comfortable, and more like they were back to normal, then plopped down on his bed next to her while handing her his hoodie. " That's what you get for walking around half naked."

Then it was like the tone changed. She smiled at him in that flirty way she always did. "You don't want to see me naked?"

He smiled back, and it was so easy. It was their usual banter but this time there was something in the air. There weren't any boundaries anymore. It was like they both knew that given the opportunity that they would no longer hold back, and no longer play pretend. They weren't kids anymore playing house. They weren't just friends anymore. They were a secret. Secluded. In their own little world.

"Don't tempt me Cat."

Cat threw her hair back and smirked back at him, " How does it feel?"

He scowled at her before grabbing her by her arms and pinning her to his bed. His hands laid on her forearms, and his hair fell lightly near her face. "I don't know , how does it feel?" And she could, very well feel him. She cursed wearing such short shorts. She had only done it to drive him crazy. Turns out he switched it around. They both sat in silence while Beck laid up against her core. He kept looking down at her eyes. And she wished and prayed he would do something before she chickened out.

And he did, at least for a minute or two. He leaned down and kissed her lips fiercely. He swore he saw fireworks and he thought he would cum right then and there. In fact his biggest fear was on poor performance. He grinded up against Cat unwillingly, and she let out a moan.

Oh, what a _moan. _He had dreamed and fantasized about the sounds Cat would make under neath him. Sometimes he even indulged himself in those fantasies. She was so tiny, yet curved. He let his hands wander up and down her sides. He couldn't master the courage to completely touch every area that he wanted. But he couldnt help but move his body with her, and he felt so much pleasure from it just being her. Her lips were so soft yet rough. Like she was waiting for this just as long as he was.

He finally came back up for air and she rested her forehead back on his. Her breathing was heavy, and he prayed that all the sensations he was feeling right now, she was feeling too. He felt like at any moment he would burst and have his way with her. But he was afraid that was going way to fast, way to soon.

"_Beck"_She whispered, and he groaned and rolled over. He could marry this girl.

"I wish," He breathed back and then placed his hand on her back rubbing it back and forth. "I wish you could hear yourself say my name..."

She shivered at his touch and let her eyes fall downcast once more. "Did...Did you stop because you changed your mind or..."

He sprang up from the bad and jumped to his feet. "Oh god, oh no Cat, I just didn't want to scare you. Or push you...and honestly babe if I kept going I would have made a mess."

"eep!" Her whole face ducked into a pillow of embarrassment and he had to chuckle.

"Cat.." He said trying to pull the pillow. He finally moved it away from her face. He then maneuvered himself toward her and linked their legs. they were face to face now. Chest to chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her closer. She stopped being flustered about his last remark and began to be flustered by the way he was looking at her. "My Cat,..." He brushed her hair out of her eyes, and watched her dark thick eyelashes close. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Soft, not feirce like before. The first kiss was fierce and passionate like they were sick of waiting. This kiss was different. Soft, meaningful. This one meant that they were never going to wait again.

He pressed his hands firmly on her lower back to bring her closer. Finally they parted and he looked her straight in the eye and said, "I love you. I have always loved you."

Cat opened her mouth to say it back but she just opened her eyes and closed it repeatedly. that was so much better then a text. She let out a squeal and hugged him tight.

That bed was their fortress. This RV held their secrets.

And that entire night, they just watched movies like usual. they told each other stupid things. Except this night was slightly different. It was filled with Kisses and cuddles and a lot of "I've always loved you" and "I've loved you forever."


	6. Chapter 6

Feverish kisses. Rushed yet savory. She was smiling at him so differently from the way he was used to and he only imagined he way his faced looked. They were in the janitors closet, except this one was the abandoned one upstairs. It was smaller but mostly emptier and filled with an old office chair or two.

It wasn't until he started to explore his relationship with Cat that he started to notice a lot of small things about her that he loved. He loved her hair, and pushing it back away from her face while they kissed. It was so uniquely colored but so very very soft and lovely. He loved her eyelashes, and loved to comment on how they fluttered whenever she was around him. He loved the clothes she wore. Just enough skin to drive him nuts, but just enough skin to leave a lot to his imagination.

"Haha, Beck your tickling me!" He just grinned at her and kissed her again while continuing to kiss her nonstop. She laughed in the kiss and it made him chuckle.

"I can tickle you if I want." He said to her, then began to kiss his Kitten on the neck. He planned on hicking her as much as he could. Maybe then Robbie, and Flynn and everyone else can stop eying his girl.

She giggled at first then let out the faintest whimper causing him to back her up a little to the right wall, luckily there was an old students desk there for her to be propped up on. He quickly grabbed her by her bottom and lifted her to the seat, then she wrapped her legs around him as if instinct. He wondered how something so tiny could have legs that go on forever.

Unfortunately they were stopped by Cat's pear phone going off in alarm. Beck stopped kissing her, but stood close. he closed his eyes and groaned. "That means we have to leave, doesn't it?"

Cat looked up at him innocently and swatted his arm."Well yeah, duhhhh we can't skip all our classes."

He raised an eyebrow ready to disagree but she lunged her arms around his shoulder for a hug. He felt her sigh on his chest and he smiled down at his redhead. "Beck, I'm so happy."

He smiled" Good, I am too."

She leaned up and kissed his nose so cutely that he imagined that if they were in a random Vegas chapel he would have her marry him right then and there. That's just how fucking adorable that was.

"Okay, I'll leave first. " She said happily. They were both still sneaking around, and at the moment weren't talking about the major factor in their lives which was Jade West. At the moment they were just enjoying each other. The moment he let her into his RV the other night, something beautiful, seductive, and addicting started between them. Something he believed was sleeping deep inside him that he never knew was there.

Beck knew that when he told Caterina that he was in love with her too. He meant it with all of his heart. When he watched her leave the closet, he knew that the love he had for her would be the death of him. Because watching her leave was turning out to be very hard. He honestly could spend every moment and every day with her.

He waited at least two minutes before leaving the closet himself, and much to his luck he ended up bumping into Jade West herself. She shoved him back due him bumping in her and then crossed her arms.

"Are you ready to apologize?" She had been asking the same question for almost a week now. Which is when he had gotten into the argument between her, Cat and Tori.

"No." He said simply. He was in a good mood and he didn't want Jade to ruin it.

She glared at him intensely, "Oh, " She spat with venom.

He glared back unafraid of the Gothic woman in front of him.

"When will you..." She asked and her tone turned into a slightly whining pitch. "We haven't seen each other in over a week now."

Beck raised his eyebrows. Sometimes he hated all the cryptic messages Jade sent. She never came plain out to say something. "Are you saying you miss me, but the only way you can see me is if I bend to your will and apologize."

"Yes." She snapped.

Beck grinned a little back at her, "No. I wasn't wrong. so I'm not apologizing. Your just a bitch."

Jade's eyes went furious and then her hands reached and grabbed his bag. She tossed it on the floor in a rage that matched Sue Sylvester. "Oh,!" She screamed ejhilr stomping off.

Poor Sinjin was scared shitless down the hall of the incident.

(.) (.) (.)

While walking into rehearsal Cat hummed her way into it. She ignored the jealous stares of Jade and Tori and walked up the stage ready to begin her first day of stardom. She snuck a look at Beck who was talking to Andre about the sound and songs. He in mid conversation stopped and snuck a look back. He flashed a flirty smirk when Andre turned around to say something to someone else. And she blushed bright red and gave one back.

Unfortunately the smile instantly faded when Jade ran up to Beck. Surprising him with a kiss full on force on his lips. Beck's eyes widened, not noticing that Cat had continued to stare at him. Jade's lips were different then the ones he had been used to in the last week. When she pulls away from him he continues to stare with his mouth opened.

"I hate fighting," She said, as she played with the button on his shirt. He raised his eyebrows at her, "Okay, well I love fighting. But, I miss you."

He was in such a state of shock that he had nothing to say. Jade leaned and kissed him again. "So, you and me later, maybe?"

Beck didn't answer, he just stared. Jade assumed that he was surprised by her taking to first step in the make up. Really he was just afraid that maybe Cat had seen.

"Okay, okay lets start!"

Beck closed his mouth and regained his posture. Jade leaned up and kissed him once more. "Good Luck."

"Beck Hurry up, whats the hold up!"

Beck turned to go on stage and stopped dead when he saw his Kitten. So full of emotion. Tears in her eyes, yet an angry line drawn all over her face.

"Where would you like me to start?" Cat asked her slightly bald headed teacher.

"Lets start when Prince Derek wants to make Princess Chenele believe that he is really there for her, and that he doesn't want to marry her sister. Now I want you to show anger and scream, so we can test the audio at the same time."

"Kay, Kay. " Cat said while silently moving into her role. She saw Tori and Jade both take a seat right in front to watch her.

_-Scene-_

_"Princess. Please, speak with me" Prince Derek moved slowly across the stage to touch her shoulder. Her back was facing him and the moment they touched she gasped, "Don't deny me what you know in your heart to be true. We were meant to be together. Not separate and nor with anyone else but with each other."_

_Princess Chenele turned around, "You speak only lies Prince, and your wrong to think that my thoughts are surrounded by you."_

_Prince Derek neared her and touched her cheek "Now who is lying." (Cat flinched at the touch, and Beck felt his whole blood run cold, had he hurt her that badly)._

_Suddenly the Princess threw his hand." What is it that you want from me? You say that you want only me, only my body heart and soul. Yet you crave my older sister as well! Why not come back when you are sure that it is me and only me that you want!" (Cat's voice was hoarse with tears and her voice was hitting all the high points in the auditorium.)_

_Prince Derek took hold of her shoulders. " Perhaps I do crave a bit of your sister. Perhaps out of habit buy I have been betrothed to her since birth. How was I to know that you, so small yet so lovely would capture my heart and soul so easily. Every summer I have come to visit, to get to know your sister, but I was blind to not see that my soul mate was right in front of my eyes." (Beck wished she wouldn't look at him like that, he just wanted to break character.)_

_Cat shoved him away, "STOP! Stop with the words and the heartache and the torture! I am nothing to you! Just an experiment before you leave to marry my blood!"_

_Her voice echoed. Prince Derek continued to move closer. " I will NEVER stop. Don't you understand. I am here for YOU. I want only YOU. If you ask me to run away from this place, from my engagement I will do it, and I will do it for YOU. How long will you keep denying whats in your heart, and spare me the misery of being without you!"_

_His voice had risen as well._

_(She finally let him close to her, and then they kissed, as scripted. But of course they could never JUST kiss. It was always a message between them. He ran his hands through her hair, she pushed her body very close to him. They heard a gasp or two from the stage crew but they didn't care.)_

_They pulled apart. "When? When will you have me?" Prince Derek asked._

_The Princess did not leave his arms, she stared up at him with her dark eyes and said, "When you stop looking at her the same way you look at me."_

_-End Scene-_

"AND CUT" Skitsowitz said loudly. "SinJin when the Princess says that last line, be sure to make her mic a little louder. its made to be a whisper not a mute. CAT! "

Cat Jumped out of Becks arms, finally stopped looking at him. " Yes?" She was so afraid that he would replace her. Or say that he made a terrible mistake in give her the part. That it was meant for Tori or Jade.

"That was wonderful." He gave her a bright smile in his funny pants. Cat squealed and clapped her hands over his mouth.

"Amazing." Beck whispered behind her. She turned around instantly to face him. "I'm sorry."

He meant it. They were finally in a somewhat good place and he didn't want Jade to be the cause of them falling out again.

"You too." She gave him a small smile.

"BECK!" Jade was on the stage. She was trying not to look angry. He didn't move from his spot, he stared at Cat. "BECK!" Jade snapped again wallking next to him. Her boots were wicked loud.

"Yeah?" He asked back turning to her.

"Give me a ride home?" She asked trying to look as sweet as she possibly could. He smiled at her attempt. He turned to Cat, only to find her gone. He sighed. "Beck?" The voice in Jade changed attempted sweet to just plain irritated.

"Wha- Oh, yeah sure thing."

...

...

...

Cat didn't text him all night.


	7. Chapter 7

Click. Click.

What the fuck was that? Cat closed her eyes tighter, and tried to drown out the noise that was keeping her up. it was only ten but she was sooo , of course the noise didn't stop, it kept going. Cat let out a growl and kicked her pink comforter away from her body in anger. She fiercely wrapped a sweater around herself. It was terrible how much rage she felt. Everything from today was just infuriating her.

She didn't want to be second. She wanted to be first. She was always fighting for what should have been hers. Beck should belong to her and her alone. The lead role was hers, and there was no reason why Jade and Tori had to fucking get pissed off about it. Just today after school she had overheard Tori rambling to Andrae that she thought that eventually she would have to take over the role.

Click. Click.

Cat quieted down for a moment, and listened carefully to see what the tapping was. It was driving her nuts. After another click she went to her window and opened the shades. After fighting for a minute with the blinds, she opened the window roughly.

"Listen who ever is out there I swear I'll wake my brother!" She whispered fiercely to the ground below. She could barely see the the tree in front but she figured it was a creeper.

"Cat?"

Cat's eyes furies. "Beck?" She whispered back. She tried to keep her excitement from showing. But no matter how mad she was. There was her prince throwing rocks at her window. No matter how mad she was, she could suppress the smile. She was, at heart, just a hopeless romantic.

"Yeah." Beck said after a pause. She stopped smiling the moment he reached her view. Not wanting him to know that he held the intent of his power of her. His ability to make her smile even when she was half asleep. "Can I come up?"

"No." Cat said cutely, pouting her lips. Beck smiled at her innocent tone of voice.

"I love you Cat. Please let me in. "

His voice sounded strange. Almost like he was pleading. Love. Cat sometimes thought that Beck didn't know what the word meant. Maybe he just threw it around to get what he wanted.

"Fine." She said, she went to move downstairs to open the door, but was surprised when she heard a grunt the moment she moved. She turned back around twards the window to see Beck Oliver climb the tree near her window. He was fast and she would forever call him monkey. She gasped when he suddenly jumped through her window. She backed up in a jump.

"You could have hurt yourself!" Cat exclaimed, sincerely afraid of his well being. Beck shrugged a shoulder, and neared her. He touched her arms and she couldnt help but relax. His eyes studied her. Her skin was flawless, and the light from her candle burner made it even more enchanting. Her very long red velvet hair was pinned half up, and she wore a short black and pink nightie, and a cute white sweater over her. Fuzzy with long sleeves.

"I needed to see you, Kitten." He said seriously.

Cat forced herself to scowl at him. "Well. I'm here!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes and a hand movement.

He chuckled at her cuteness, " I can see you, it's been three days."

"Well now that your here, and you came and saw-"

"Baby..." He pleaded, taking her hands in his. " I don't want to sleep without you again." For the last week or so since their secret started she had been sneaking in his RV. It wasn't always sexual. Sometimes they just fell asleep.

Cat softened. "Beck..." She whispered, and then she looked up. She put her hands on his shoulders, and he put his hand on her neck and waste. He leaned down and kissed her lovingly. She kissed back, her long sleeves raising up on her back. She felt so soft and comfortable. He pulled apart from her, " I don't want to sleep without you again." He repeated. She smiled and then nuzzled his nose.

"Fine, come lay down with me." She smiled. He grinned and kissed her cheek. She took his hand and lead him to the bed. He prayed she would take off her sweater, just to satisfy his curiosity in her night gown. But she didn't . He had really came to see her. Not to eye hump her to sleep. He laid himself down and wrapped an arm around her. She sighed contently and cuddled closer.

Beck allowed his eyes to drift asleep. How come him and Jade could never feel this perfect?

(.)(.)(.)

"Mmm" Beck felt so good when he woke up, even if it wasn't really morning. His dreams were filled with Kitten. He heard a faint giggle and he had to smile he wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer. "Whats so funny?"

She giggled again, "Oh nothing...Dream anything special?"

He nodded, "All about you baby." It was true. They were.

"Oh, well thats good." She then burst out in giggled again. He could get used to waking up to her laughter. It amazed him about how much happiness he had been missing out on by not admitting his feelings for her.

Beck suddenly felt his face red when he realized what she was laughing about. "Don't judge me." He said and ducked under the covers. "What time is it?"

"Two thirty" She said in her giggles. "I woke up to get a drink but then you kept poking me." He smiled under the covers. Only her could put his hard on in that terms.

"You like it!" He flirted at her, then closed his eyes pretending to sleep.

She giggled. "Yes I enjoy you humping my leg"

He suddenly stopped pretending to sleep and leaned on his elbow with wide eyes."I did not."

She smiled at him and nodded cutely. He let out a growl of frustration and said, "Go to sleep." She pouted but did as she was told. Only problem was that now she was wide awake. Beck wrapped his arm around her again.

And she tried to go to sleep. She really really did. But she couldn't. She was too busy distracted about Becks ...erm...Enormous amount of love for her. After about ten minutes of pretending to sleep herself. She snagged his hand that was laid at the bottom of her belly and slowly dragged it up her body, the silk of her nightgown slightly tickling. She dragged the hand straight to her right breast, where the nipple was erect with just the thought of him. She bit her bottom lip, praying he wasn't really asleep.

He wasn't. She nearly gasped when she felt Becks fingers begin to move around her nipple. Tickling them and pinching. Every so often taking a hold of her entire breast and grabbing roughly. The sensation of it made her gasp she was enjoying his touch, she suddenly felt his lips nipping at her neck. they were still in the spooning position. "Mmmm." Cat hummed. She was unafraid now. She was okay with telling Beck what she wanted. She took his hand and started to slide it downward.

Once it reached her belly ring, Beck knew exactly what she wanted. He moved his hand further downward on his own. His middle finger slide easily down her slit over her nightgown. Cat involuntarily let out a moan and opened her legs more. She then turned on her back to face him. He was staring directly back at her, before kissing her lovingly on the lips. "I love you Kitten." He said quietly, as he made his hand go under her dress. He reached under the underwear and resumed his actions. "So Much." Her back arched completely up while he rubbed her clit, driving her nuts.

"Oh Beck." She said, and the sound of her voice would haunt him forever. He finally slid one finger in her, careful not to go to deep. Cat's entire body rushed with heat and she moved her hips with his hand. His thumb still rubbing her throbbing clit. Cat hated that word.'throbbing' What a stupid word. She never really got the meaning when she read her Nora Roberts books, or any other love making scenes. Throbbing. But that's what she was. She was throbbing. Her entire pussy was throbbing for him. She wanted him so bad.

Beck was continuing to kiss her neck. He stopped his actions with his hand for just a moment causing Cat to let out a whimper. He smiled down and kissed her lovingly again. So sweet. Not lustful. Sweet. Because now he was touching her raw, this was a new level. Maybe not exactly sex. But she gave him permission to touch her most private area. He slowly reached and took off that haunting sweater she had placed on earlier. He reached his hand down and went back to his actions. When he slipped his finger in again Cat's entire body jumped off the bed and he kissed her roughly to hold back any loud sounds she wanted to make. Didn't want to wake anyone up.

He went back to her neck, only now he was going lower with his kisses. He reached her breast, still as erect as when this first started. He sucked it in his mouth and Cat started to go nuts under him. He licked around in a circle and then let his teeth braze over the mount. He felt her hand go into his hair encouraging him to continue. And he did.

Cat couldn't master a coherent thought. All she knew was that Beck was making her feel things she only imagined. He made his finger go slightly deeper and she couldn't help the sounds she made. She felt herself go over the brink. Beck felt her tighten against his hand and he couldn't help but wish that she was tightening around hyis manhood. But they weren't ready for that. And he was fine with making her feel. Cat was a virgin, he knew that. She was a sexually curious person, but he knew that she was waiting. Beck himself has had sex with Jade twice in their three years of dating.

But with Cat it was different. It felt more real the anything he ever felt. While Cat orgasimed and held his shoulders tight, moaning his name in his ear. He realized that the person he was meant to be with, was right her with him. Right now. "I love you, Beck." She said in his ear while she relaxed back down on the bed.

He kissed her forehead and went back to holding her. She suddenly propped up, "Wait, Beck what -what about-"Her face was red and she couldn't find an adult bone in her body at the moment to finish what she had to say. He smiled and decided to wait for her to finish. Cause it was so cute to watch her squirm. " What about- um. don't you..."

He let out a laugh and kissed her nose."Trust me. That was great for me too." He leaned down and whispered in her ear." You should hear the sounds you make." Cat squealed and hide her face in the pillow.

He just laughed at her.

(AUTHORS NOTE Writers Block be damned! I'm back =] and loving the reviews BTW)


	8. Chapter 8

Happiness was an under statement. Though Beck was still currently dating Jade, it really didn't seem that way. Even to Jade. She could tell something was wrong, just couldn't say what. Whenever she asked Beck about them he just shrugged it off. Maybe he was just glowing more then usual. He was always smiling. _Always. _Even when he didn't see Jade all day, and that used to make him so miserable.

Today at the lunch table everyone could hear him humming a song. They tried not to mention anything till they saw him bite into a peanut butter sandwich that was shaped like a heart. Everyone stared.

"Beck." Jade snapped, but he didn't falter.

"Yes?"

"Who the hell would make you peanut butter and jelly in a heart shape?"

Beck just looked and her and smiled without answering. She tried to bite her tongue to ask absurd questions like, who the girl was he was fucking, or why he enjoyed the company of the sandwich more then her. But they just made up and she didn't want to push her luck with not speaking with him for another three weeks. He just looked like there was something going on his life that he just didn't want to share.

"I like them." He said simply, still with the brightest smile.

"Yes, I can tell." She scowled.

Cat came and sat down on the opposite side of Beck and Jade glared daggers at her. but Cat just hummed a song. As soon as everyone heard the song they suddenly grunted in frustration.

"What is that song?" Tori nearly yelled. Beck had been humming it all day. It wasn't from the play, nor was it a song that she had heard on the radio recently. She was doomed to have that song stuck in her head because Beck and Cat had been forcing it in her brain all day.

Cat curved her eyebrows in confusion. "What?" She took her cupcake out. Beck smiled next to her then stuck his finger in her cupcake. He licked the frosting off of his finger and she swatted his hand. "Hey, that was mine." He smiled at her.

"Well that part was mine."

"This is sickening." Jade snapped and threw her salad across the table to the floor. Everyone glared.

"No one likes you." Cat whispered enough for Beck to hear. He chuckled and took another lick. "Beck!" She pouted.

"Oh put the lip away" He teased. Everyone watched this transaction and tried not to say their thoughts. Beck and Cat were acting the same way they always do, except now they were acting this way in front of Jade. Actually, this behavior was a little bit more flirty then usual.

"Shuddup," She pouted at him. He smiled at her then went back to humming the song.

Tori huffed and gruffed while she asked,"What song is that?"

Beck shrugged, "Beats me."

Cat gave a innocent giggle (that Jade mimicked in the back ground, making everyone once again glare at her. ), "Its a song I made recently, do you like it?"

"Wait!" Jades pitched voice made the mood go down instantly. She crossed her arms at Beck and said, "How do you know this song if Cat's the one who made it?"

He dropped his heart shaped peanut butter and jelly sandwich and said, "I must have heard her hum it. Why is there an issue?"

His tone was dangerous and he prayed that she would reply with something witty because he was just dying for an excuse to dump her for real. He decided that why is it that he should be the bad guy and break up with her for another girl. Really, maybe if she wasn't such a bitch most of the time he wouldn't have had to find love somewhere else. Maybe if she was just a little more like Cat, who clearly loved him more then anything, than he would love Jade with no problem. He really was just waiting for Jade to fuck up somewhere down the line.

"N-No" It was strange, for Jade not to hold her ground with Beck. He was in control since there last argument. it was like they were playing on his ground. She felt something so strong between them. Like a wall that was blocking her out but keeping him in.

Cat let out a innocent giggle, that Beck knew was not so innocent. Almost the entire time that Cat sat down, she had her hand on Becks thigh, moving up and down. What a _tease_ ...

"Good." He said and went back to his heart shaped lunch.

"Soooo..."Robbie said, trying hard to change the heated conversation. Robbie went to say something but was interrupted when Beck let out a very very _awkward _sound to let out at a lunch table. "Ummm, are you okay?"

Becks face turned red. Cat had placed her hand in an area not meant to be touched in public. He was flustered and when she gave him a good stroke he had let out a gasp. An embarrassing gasp and now everyone was looking at him. "Um, Leg cramp. its okay. Probably sore from today's run."He lied, straight through his teeth.

Luckily for him the the bell rang and everyone, though giving him strange looks were giving up on the conversation. He wanted to go follow Cat who gave him such a flirty look. But Jade grabbed a hold of his hand and made him walk her to class. She wanted to talk.

But talking to Jade is really just telling her she's cute when she is bitching. And Jade bitches about everything. Sometimes all Beck wanted to do was talk about happy things. To laugh and to smile without being nagged about what it was he was smiling about. Cat made him smile. Cat made his day happy.

Cat made his heart beat.

His happy mood was dampened, and he really just wanted to go upstairs to his and Cat's secret closet.

**A/N - So kinda a filler here. but I'm going with the whole 'honeymoon phase' that Beck and Cat are having. Eventually things will escalate. but at the moment their just enjoying each other =P, this was very rushed.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Cat was skipping down the hall after school. She would be late to rehearsal but she had to retrieve her phone from her principle. She had gotten caught texting Beck in class. Bad Cat. She knew she should feel guilty, but she didn't. She had missed him after lunch and wanted a conversation. She couldn't help if if she missed him. She had gotten used to Jade pulling him away at certain points of the day. She knew she should still be mad that he was 'publicly' dating Jade, but she wasn't too angry about it anymore. Maybe because she was stealing all his time, and everyone around them were basically noticing how distant him and Jade had been.

Cat just didn't understand why Jade just didn't let him go. Didn't she know him at all? Couldn't she tell that he wasn't happy with her? If she loved him at all she would let him be happy, up until a month ago when she demanded Beck tell his feelings for her. Cat had been faking happiness just to keep Beck happy.

After gathering her phone from the principle and saying her apologies, of course the first thing she did was text Beck and tell him that she couldn't wait to see him. He sent her a winky face and said that he was glad she had her phone back. Her heart pitter-pattered with love. She stopped skipping so she would be able to text him on her way to rehearsal. She would have made it there on time to had she not heard a very weird noise coming from the downstairs supply closet.

Normally Cat is one for privacy, I mean she had her share of moments in the closet and she really would have gotten upset if someone interrupted her. Yet, something stopped her. It was like a feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was Jade in there, her voice so fierce and always so dominant. Cat knew most girls would get upset and automatically assume that Beck was in there with her. Yet, Cat and Becks relationship was always special even when they were kids. If Beck was near, she could feel him. She would be able to know just by a feeling.

"Jade, your going to be late for rehearsal." A male voice said.

"This is me looking Like I care." ...Silence...

"You look like you don't care." ...Moron...

"Just shut up and fuckin kiss me." ...Slut...

Cat gasped and opened the door arubtly, she was surprised when she found Jade and Robbie together. Robbie, skinny and awkward. Looking like a deer caught in headlights. Jade looking slightly pissed and just plain shocked. "Eep." Was the only word that could escape Cats mouth. She knew that this should be a good thing. jade was caught doing something bad and now Cat and Beck should be together. But It wasn't a good thing. She cheated on Beck. It was so hypocritical to think so. But she was tired of Jade not treating him right.

Beck was amazing. Caring, trustworthy, loving, gentle, passionate. How could anyone ever, even think about betraying Beck. Cat felt tears in her eyes, and while Jade and Robbie waited for her to say something they stared at the ground.

'Cat you can't tell-'

"He deserves so much more then you." _I'll treat him so much better then you ever have. _

"Cat-"Robbie looked shaken. Like this wasn't the kind of situation he ever though he'd be in. He looked like he wanted to say something, anything. But no words came out.

Cat let her tears fall. "How dare you hurt him!" Jade suddenly snapped her mouth shut and glared the best she could.

"What do you care?" She neared Cat and went to grab her. Cat, easily jumped out of Jade's grasp and hit her dead square in the nose. Jade retched back in pain and Robbie went to hold her and check her face. Blood poured and the moment Cat saw it, she got dizzy. She then made a run for it.

She had only one person in mind.

Beck Oliver.


	10. Chapter 10

Beck was helping Tori paint the archway for the wedding in 'The Wrong Princess'. He was waiting for Cat in rehearsal, and though she had texted him ten minutes ago, he was beginning to worry. Maybe she fell down the stairs or someone stopped her. His greatest fear was that Jade had found out about them and confronted Cat about it. The thought made his stomach turn, with guilt and shame. He knew he shouldn't feel shame for Cat. He was 100 percent sure that his heart belonged to her. He just felt so obligated to Jade. He spent two years of his life with her. He just couldn't help but feel like she was his habit.

"- and then Trina was like ...Beck?"

Beck continued to paint the archway white. He was focused on where his Kitten was.

"Beck?" Tori's face flushed deep red. She was boring Beck. Beck wasn't even paying attention. She remembered when he fell for her as the stunt double, ever since then he's been her hero. Her complete obsession. She always suspected that he might be into her as well. Except lately. It was like this last month and half he was barley there. Well he was _there _but like right now it was like he wasn't even listening or caring.

"Yes, Tori?" Beck asked, shaking his head out his daze and checking his watch again, then his phone. No text. He kept glancing at the door waiting for Cat.

"I was just..." She got up and moved closer to him. So close, and he smelled so good. She moved her hair out of her face, flirting with her body. Maybe he would notice, even though everyone else did. "Wondering what you were doing later." Should she dare? Invite him over. Seduce him. Make him hers.

Beck raised his eyebrows, "oh, um. I don't know. Why?" Of course he had looked at Tori before, they had worked on numerous amount of romantic plays, they have kissed, and have had a large amount of body contact. But at the same time Tori knew that he was 'invested' in Jade. "Tori, uh." He really didn't know what to say. The way she made it sound, it was like he was getting asked on date.

"Well...I figured we could rehearse for the play..." She lightly touched his arm. He flinched and pulled back. She blushed bright red. "oh god, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted..." _Cat. I want Cat._"I just thought you might want what I wanted..."

His eyes suddenly softened. "Tori- I...Sure. I'll come over and rehearse. But we need to talk about. . . about this." Tori brightened up automatically and lunged for a hug. He barely was able to hug back.

"Beck!" Beck instantly pulled away from Tori and saw Cat. He smiled fastly and brightly. She was walking toward him kind of hurried and her eyes were strictly on his.

"Cat! Hey I thought you forgot about me!" He grabbed her hands in his and Tori stared at the interaction between her friends. Cat saw Tori's look and quickly removed her hands from Becks.

"Urm..." She took Becks hand and lead him out of the way behind the curtain,"Beck we need to talk." Becks eyes went wide. That was never a good sign. 'We need to talk,' always meant break up and he just didn't know where he would be without her. "No, No... Beck its Jade."

"Does she know?" He whispered firmly. He wanted Cat but he didn't want to break up with Jade in a way that would make him lose Jade forever. He still loved Jade in some way. With all that history it was hard not to have a place in his heart for her. "Did she hurt you?" She shook her head no.

"Beck...I found Jade..." She tried not to comment on the sudden worry in his eyes. He sincerely cared for the dark haired beauty in a way that was different from the way he cared about Cat. She tried not to mention this to him. this was bigger then her insecurities. It was about someone hurting Beck." She was in the janitors closet...with Robbie."

All emotion left from Beck's face, and he stepped back from her. He stood upwards. Straight, as if in the army and stood at attention. He blinked at her a couple times and the only thing Cat could do was twirl her hair. She waited for him to be angry. To be pissed the fuck off. Yet, that emotion never came. He stayed calm just breathing and staring at her. "Cat, I know you don't want Jade and I together anymore, but lying about it isn't going to solve anything."

Punch in the face. Kick in the crotch. Knife to the heart.

"W-What?" She stammered, taken aback. He really just said that. "Beck! She's cheating on you-"

"Jade wouldn't do that!" He defended, almost screaming. Sinjin and Tori leaned past the curtain to watch. "Stop lying! She would never do that!"

Cat gasped a little and put her hand over her mouth. She felt hot tears sting her eyes. All these years waiting for him, simply waiting. He would accuse her of sabotage. She loved him with all of her heart and he would do this to her. "Beck, I'm telling you the truth...why would I..." She couldn't seem to breath.

Beck turned away from her, "You know why...Cat, Jade wouldn't do that to me. She loves me." _I'm the bad guy. _

Cat stared at the floor in shock. Not bearing to look at Beck. Hot tears flowing down her check and onto her sundress. Jade wins.. Jade always wins. She will always have Beck defending her from all of her bad doings. Jade was innocent and Cat was evil. When did that happen?

"_I_ love you." Cat whispered. _Me, remember? Your best friend. The one you said was your everything. _She turned her head sharply at Tori and the crowd who were watching, who luckily didn't hear her confession of love. "LEAVE." She snapped. they all hastily repositioned themselves away from the scene.

Beck looked angry. Not at Jade but at her. "Beck, Im not lying. I would never lie to you."

He didn't change his facial expression. It was still stone cold. "Yeah, well. You saw wrong. You probably made it up in one of your crazy stories. "

Ouch. Beck. Ouch.

"Oh..."was the only thing Cat could manage to say. She wiped her eyes silently. He just stared. Not knowing what to say to her either. Wanting to hold her and at the same time wanting to shake her till she said it was a lie. A game. She didn't, instead she walked silently passed the crowd and down the stairs. She told Skitsowitz that she felt sick.

Beck, in a fit of rage, at the entire situation. Just the thought of Jade with someone else, made him take the archway that he and Tori just made and tossed it straight across the stage. In a million pieces

It scattered across the small auditorium.

Just like Cat's heart.

**A/N Hehe story ending soon in like a few more chapters. But only cuz I already have the sequel in my head and its killing meeee. Ever have a destination u want to go to but are having a lot of trouble getting to that point. Yeahh. Me too. =P KEEP REVIEWING. Honestly it pumps me up. **


	11. Chapter 11

Robbie Shapinaro had always been considered 'weak', and everyone was right in assuming so. He wasn't very brave, and he was very easily manipulated. So as he laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He wondered when he would ever have the courage to explain to Beck his betrayal. He couldn't remember how it had happened. It was only two days. It wasn't as if he and Jade had an entirely large drawn out affair. Jade had actually been very honest and demanding on what she wanted when she approached him.

Robbie dug his head into his hands in frustration. He had been stupid and so selfish. He had seen a beautiful woman and heard her say that she wanted him. The moment she was interested he didn't hesitate to involve himself with her. Even if it would hurt his relationship with Beck. Only problem was that it wasn't just effecting his relationship with Beck, it had caused significant problems with Cat and the rest of the group. No one believed Cat, even though she was telling the truth. Well, Andre looked like he was suspecting something was up.

The moment Cat caught him with Jade, they had called their short lived affair quits. Robbie did anyway. Afterward Beck approached them both and asked about it and of course they both denied it. But Beck didn't take into consideration the amount of acting training that both Jade and Robbie had under their belts. This was their senior year and he had ruined in by his own stupid boyish hormones. His thoughts suddenly stopped when he heard his pearphone ring.

"Hello?" Robbie asked miserably. He hadn't been in school today, had played sick and wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Your not at school." Jade's overbearing tone was enough to make Robbie want to roll back into bed and die. "Why are you not at school? I'm horny."

Robbie's entire body flushed with embarrassment. "Then go find your boyfriend."

"But he's so difficult and your easy. "

Robbie frowned. Easy. Robbie was easy to manipulate. To run around in every corner everyone wanted. Easy to twist and turn. Easy to control. Beck had started to deny Jade on all accounts and began to talk back to her. He was starting to pull away from her. Jade had no control over him.

"Jade..."Robbie sighed, He laid back down on his bed and turned to the phone. "Fuck off."

He hung up the phone, then went online to block her number.

(.) (.)(.)

Beck leaned his head down on his desk, feeling gloomy on all counts. Cat had called him at least seven times leaving him voice mail, trying desperately to get him to believe her. But he didn't. He couldn't. He refused to believe that he made the hugest mistake of his life. He didn't want to believe Cat, but he didn't want to miss her either.

"What's wrong now?" Jade said irritably, as she threw her bag on his desk causing him to sit up. She was tired of his moping around. Why couldn't he just be the Beck she fell in love with? The one who did everything that she said. He seemed so distant.

"Nothing." Beck answered. She was getting on his nerves just as much as he was getting on hers.

"Well obviously its something, are you still thinking about what Cat said? I told you it wasn't true baby." She rubbed his back lightly. Beck suddenly had a funny feeling in his stomach. Cat was near. He looked up searching her out. "Baby, just forget about her." Jade said, as she texted Robbie to make sure he would do the same thing. Forget about Cat. In order to maintain her relationship with Beck. Her secret had to be kept secret. Which meant Cat needed to be exiled. It hurt Jade's cold heart a bit to realize that Cat was someone who wasn't going to be apart of her life anymore. But Jade needed and loved Beck. Robbie had blocked her calls but was stupid enough not to block her texts yet.

"Forget about Cat..." Beck repeated. His whole body raged with jealousy when he saw Cat hug Andre. "I'll do that." He grabbed Jade by the waste and kissed her roughly. Jade didn't protest and kissed him back. She pulled away with a sly smile.

"That's my boy." She said as she slid on his lap.

Beck kissed her again and kept his eyes on Cat. Andre left Cats side and Cat turned to go to class. She stopped dead in her tracks seeing this transaction between Beck and Jade. She saw Becks eyes completely glued to her own. She put a hand to her mouth and whimpered, much like she did when she saw Tori kiss her man a year back. She crossed her arms, and shook her body in tears and Beck, being the asshole that he was, felt proud for making her suffer. Just like he was suffering. He hoped she hurt, like he hurt.

She ran away.

After that Cat Valentine didn't show up to school for three days.

And when she came back.

Everything about their group was different.


	12. Chapter 12

Tori felt ignored. She knew at the moment she was nothing but a backup dancer, and nothing but an understudy. She knew that she was last on Beck's list of choices. She was supposed to make people shine. To make them happy. She was supposed to stand out from all the rest. Yet, she wasn't. She was doomed to spend the rest of senior year watching Cat Valentine get what what she deserved. Tori deserved to be on that stage, she had been building up for it all year. Tori deserved to be Beck's choice, she had loved him since she met him.

_Tori dressed in a plain black mini dress with a low v-neck. She assumed Beck loved black, why else would he be with Jade. When he said yes to coming to see her, she had been so excited that she wasn't prepared for anything else but seduction. Plus, most everybody heard the fight that Cat and Beck had behind the curtain yesterday afternoon. She figured now was the perfect time to show him that she could make him happy. He was supposed to come over yesterday but plans had changed due to the drama. _

_'Maybe I could d-stress him' Tori thought to herself. Beck said he'd be here late, and it was running on eleven thirty now. When he knocked on the door she nearly jumped out of her skin in excitement. "Coming!" She exclaimed as she moved herself toward the entrance. She opened the door and her smile instantly faded. _

_There was Beck, the guy she had assumed was meant to be hers, drunk at her door. He still looked sexy, his hair actually in a pony tail. He wore a button up shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. He looked, like most agents liked to say, like an angel with a devils attitude. "B-Beck?" He smelled of whiskey and kind of like cigs. _

_"Hey Tori." He said with a bright smile and gave her a hug that nearly made her fall over. She hugged him back if not to keep him from falling. _

_"Um, hi..."She said nervously. _

_Beck let go of her and sit down. "Come sit!" He slurred at her. She obeyed, though keeping her caution. "Have you ever been in love Tori!" Tori softened and went to hold his hand. "T-Thats kind of what I wanted to talk to you about honey..."_

_Beck stared at her hand and then snatched his back,"Don't do that. You can't love me. You don't even know me."_

_Tori's mouth fell open in protest. "I know you. "She said in argument. "I love you Beck."_

_Beck ran his fingers through his hair and then leaned back."If you love me will you keep my secrets."_

_Tori flushed, "Yes of course." Here it comes. Becks undying love for her was about to be revealed...only. It wasn't. _

_Beck closed his eyes and felt his heart beat. "Love is..complicated. But I know that its worth it. It makes your heart beat so fast and slow at the same time. Its like blood rushing from your toes to your head, and that's an odd place to start. Its like you can't seem to breathe unless that person is there. And when she smiles, god when she smiles its like your entire body hums. She'll have you singing a song you never even knew. And she'll make you smile, even when she's not there. She'll be sweet, and only have you in mind. And you'll love it..."Beck took another swig of the beer in his hand. "I feel so right, and invincible. Every kiss should be taken as if its your last, and with that kiss you'll see fireworks and she'll make you believe in yourself even when you were soo sooo sure you'd fail. And I want to make her happy. " Beck shoved his head in his hands. "God, all you'd want to do is make her happy, because she deserves the world and no one notices."_

_Tori watched him as her eyes watered. _

_"Tori love is. Forever. Its like a sickness that's under your skin. Its blood, blood screaming inside you to work its will. love. Love hurts like fuck Tori." _

_"Beck..."Tori whispered, as she hugged a throw pillow from the couch. "Beck that sounds nothing like me." She chocked on a tear, as her heart broke."Or Jade."_

_Beck downed the beer, then placed it on the table. "I love her Tori. I love her so much it hurts." He started to cry. He rubbed his palm in his eyes. And though her heart was breaking Tori moved and hugged him. Beck held on to her tight. "God, she's mine. She's always been mine. No one knows me like she does. Why does it have to be so complicated." He sobbed in her hair. Tori rubbed his back as tears of her own flowed down her face. He didn't want to be here. He'd rather cry in front of Cat. This was weakness."Cat. Oh, Caterina. "He sobbed so hard it made his brain hurt. Tori let out a gasp and felt completely numb. "I love her so much Tori. I love her so, I do I do. I've screwed up so bad. I love her so much."_

_Beck spent the night throwing up in her bathroom and sobbing like a baby in Tori Vegas house. _

It was safe to say that Tori was just as miserable as everyone else. Knowing about Cat and Beck made her sick to her stomach and she started to drift away from everyone else. Somehow though, she wanted to go to Cat and comfort her. She just didn't have the guts to tell her that she knew. This wasn't her secret. This wasn't her problem. Not anymore. Beck didn't chose her. Hell, Beck isn't even choosing Jade.

Cat has a large chunk of Beck's heart that Jade just couldn't touch.

And neither could Tori.

(.)(.)(.)

Beck had been waiting for his mom after school. He had lent her his car since hers was in the shop. When his mom finally arrived, his little sister jumped out of the car. But not towards him. No, instead she ran straight past him and Beck turned around to see the commotion. There was Cat hugging his little sister, three years old and starting to count. "Cat, Cat! I drew I mermaid in class. Well I colored it in! Ariel looks like you!" Cat smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh sweetie its so pretty, may I keep it?" Becks little sister Tara nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on Tara." Snapped a voice. Tara let out a screech, jumping closer to Cat. Beck kept his eyes on the red haired beauty and how well she had always been with his family. Tara loved her. No matter how rarely they got to see each other due to Beck living in the RV, that little girl loved Cat. "I don't wanna!" Wailed Tara, wrapping her arms around Cat.

"Cat, I'm warning you." Jade threatened heatedly, no longer caring that Tara existed.

Cat's smile faded and Beck felt like his entire body was in tingles and shame. His women we're fighting. But being near Cat like this, even far away. Was all he was going to get till god knows how long, so he couldn't help the butterfly's in his stomach. "Tara, go with your mama." Cat said to the munchkin in her arms. Becks mom was currently in the car talking on the phone with probably her boss or one of her restate clients. Tara gave her a huge kiss on the cheek that left her with a big 'smack' sound, jumping out of her arms and going back into the car.

"Good girl." Jade said with a pat on Cat's head. Beck moved to go into the car, thinking the conversation ended. Till he heard a thud and an instant "GO CAT!" From his little sister in his car. Beck turned around fast and nearly stepped on Jade's body.

"Cat!" Beck nearly screamed, he went to Jades side to see if she was okay.

Cat knelled down and looked straight in Jades furious eyes. "Do you remember that time, when you called me a pet. And I made a joke? I said woof? I didn't mean it. Actually it pisses me off royally." Jade reached for her scissors and Beck had to snatch them away from her. But Cat was unafraid. "Jade West." Both of them stopped and stared at Cat. "I'm not your _**fucking** _pet." Cat then snatched the scissors from Beck and walked coolly away from them. She clicked with her heels.

They watched in horror as Cat took the scissors, and without even looking. Threw them in a nearby trash while she walked. Away from them. Away from Beck.

Beck frowned.

That was not his Kitten.

...But he had to admit. It was kind of hott.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N ****I had to add the Tori Bit hahah. Although it seems like I'm bashing Jade I'm really not, I love her character. Actually it took all of me not to make Jade say "I like it on the ground" To Cat. But I had to make Cat seem intimidating on some kind of level. Lol. trust me things are changgggiiinnnggg. I believe only two or three chaps left. REVIEW. They keep me writing! **


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm not going over this again" Beck said as he threw Jade's hands off of his chest. His girlfriend had been consistently asking for sexual contact since she had entered his RV. She had been over his place all week after school, and then all day on the weekends as well. He hadn't heard from Cat since their last encounter, and though he had been keeping eyes on her Slap page, he hadn't made any contact there either. Jade backed off of his body with a scowl on her face. She crossed her arms and pouted at her boyfriend.

"Beck, I just want to -"

"I know!" He interrupted, he had been denying her all week. She's aggressive and needy, and its more then he can handle at the moment. It was like ever since he had asked about her relationship with Robbie, she had been more clingy then ever before. It was driving him crazy. "Its the same thing you wanted yesterday and the day before that!" Beck grumbled as he sat down on his bed.

"Yes, yes it is. So why don't you just put out and I'll stop asking for it!" She countered back, reaching for his shirt again. He smacked her hands away and growled with a disgusted look on his face.

"Real fucking romantic, Jade. Such a lady." He snarled at her as he got off of his bed away from her. "I think you should leave." He stated, opening the door for her. She looked up with anger and defiance.

"No."

Beck glared daggers at her, "Get out or I'll-"

"You'll do what?" She asked daringly, "Hit me, throw me out?"

"I'll call Cat and have her take care of you!" He finished with a smug smirk. Ever since the last encounter with Cat Valentine, Jade refuses to have her mentioned near her. Jade's mouth dropped open with his threat.

"I can take her-"

"I'll have her break your nose just like she did Tori's." Beck crossed his arms at her and stared down. Jade frowned at the thought of that tiny woman having so much power. Then frowned even more at Becks confidence in the red head. But, the thought of being thrown on the ground again, or her nose being in danger, made Jade rethink her argument.

She forced herself to smile at Beck and say,"okay, baby...I'll leave, I'll call you later." She reached to give him a kiss on the lips but he turned his face away so she kissed him on the cheek. She gave a huff and faked another smile.

When she left his RV she was busily texting on her pearphone, hoping that Robbie would answer.

(,)

Cat Valentine

_Is suddenly hating the movie Aladdin..._

Mood: Realistic

_Tori Vega and Andre Harris __**like **__this. _

.

"No, Tori I'm fine...No, I don't want to talk about anything..." Cat responded, obviously sounding annoyed on the phone. She was shifting through her room trying to locate her Julliard information. She was supposed to call the recruiter back, and needed to locate his card. "I'm fine...I haven't spoken to Beck, why?" Tori was acting strange lately, and it was giving her a suspicion that Beck had let out their secret to her.

Cat moved colorful unicorn notebooks on her desk to the side, after shifting through them she tossed them in the garbage bag near her. She was changing her room around completely. She colored it a nice white and blue. Changed her bed set to blue and grey with black stars. She was going to be a star. No matter what, no matter how heartbroken she was feeling.

"Tori, I don't need a movie night..."

Cat shifted around her gel pens and placed them in her pen cup. She then moved a very colorful binder to the right- and then froze completely. Unable to move.

Tori continued to talk in her ear, trying to find a reason to chill and hang out today. Yet, Cat kept her eyes on the ring that had seemed to surface once the binder had moved. Cat studied the ring, it was a Claddagh, two hands holding a hear that had a crown placed on the top.

_Beck sat on her porch on her 16th birthday, it was one am and she was in her daisy dukes, a tank top, and his jacket. He placed the ring on her finger and she looked down at it with confusion. She asked him what it meant. "I read up in history...that back in the day ...they exchanged this as a sign of devotion. It's a Claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship; the crown represents loyalty... and the heart... Well, you know... Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody." Beck kissed her cheek, a little to close to her mouth."I just wanted you to know, that in some way...I just...I consider you...mine...if that's okay, Kitten..."Cat dug her head into his neck and cried._

"Cat? Cat?" Tori;s voice rang out worriedly in the phone.

Cat stayed frozen, staring at the ring."Tori, I'll call you back..."She said and hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Cat placed her phone on her desk and picked up the ring. Her eyes felt hot tears. She placed it on her finger, facing outward.

She was doing so well not thinking about him. Well pretending.

Sobs racked her body. Heartbreaking and horrible sobs that hurt her throat. They weren't loud, they were quiet. "Oh, god.."She muttered. She made her way to her bed and curled in a ball, "oh god..."She sobbed into her sweater.

She felt like she couldn't breath. She dialed Tori's number immediately.

"Cat! What happened?"Tori yelped in the phone.

"Tori...I can't...He was just..."She sobbed into the phone. "Can you come pick me up?"

Tori swallowed the ball in her throat, hearing Cat cry was enough to bring tears of her own."I'll be there in ten minutes."

Enough was said to make Tori place her slippers on and drive in her pajamas.

.

A call from Tori, woke Beck out of his angry state. He had been sitting outside on top of his RV, drinking a beer and staring at the moon. "What?" He snapped angrily. There was static a little bit, but he listened a little bit more carefully when he heard his Kitten's sobs.

"Tori, It's like there is this huge part of my heart that no one can touch, and I thought- I was naive...I'm always so fucking naive..."

.

Tori watched as Cat had silent tears flow down her face. She wasn't a loud cryer, or hysteric like she would have assumed due to her personality. She was sitting cross legged on Tori's couch, with a forgotten cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table. She wore a tank top and a pair of fuzzy cookie monster pajama pants. Her hair down and flat. She looked so worn and tired.

"Your not naive...Cat, I really think he loves you." Tori stated almost sadly. Her heart was broken too, but she wasn't going to complain. She was going to put her feelings aside. This wasn't about her. That's what Andre has been telling her all week. Tori glanced at her phone to make sure Beck was still on the line. "He's just a jerk!" Tori said, hoping that Beck heard her loudly.

Cat looked down at her hands."Its okay, Tor, you don't have to make him the bad guy...I was stupid to think that, he could ever let go of her.

Tori frowned, "I'm the best friend. Its my job, the implication that Jade for any reason would be better then you is horrifying. She's such a gank!"

Cat smiled at her and Tori felt slightly better for being able to achieve such a small amount of happiness.

"This must be horrible for you..."

Cat sniffled,"I think horrible is still coming, right now. It's worse. "Cat's face flushed bright red again as her tears reappeared. "Right now I'm just trying to keep from dying..."

"Oh Cat.." Tori whispered as Cat laid her head down on Tori's lap and sobbed quietly.

.

Beck hung up the phone

He got off of his RV and into his car.

He had something to do.

.

Tori Vega

_You know your best friends when you cry when they cry!_

_Mood: Empathtic. _

_Beck Oliver __**likes **__this_


	14. Chapter 14

When Jade texted her, she was still crying herself to sleep on Tori's couch. Tori begged her to go upstairs but Cat just wanted to be alone after her meltdown. It was five thirty in the morning and the sky was a light blue, and it had a cold morning air to it that made Cat shiver underneath her covers. Her phone went off, playing Rihanna's "Only Girl In The World."

She brought her face outside from her blanket and unlocked her phone. Four words, enough to make her sit up instantly. "S_tay away from him."_

Cat's mind flashed backwards to the kisses she stole from Beck, to the way she wrapped her arms around him. The way she whispered how much she loved him. Her eyes watered again and she just couldn't stop the sobs. She couldn't believe how this was turning out. Something that was supposed to just fall into place perfectly was shattering to pieces. She loved, wanted, and needed Beck- but to what cost. All these years of waiting for him to come around, waiting for him to make some sort of move or inkling that he wanted, loved and needed her back. What kind of girl was she...

She sniffled and let out one more tear, while singing a song she performed last year, "_You deserve the best in life, So if the time isn't right then move on, Second best is never enough ...You'll do much better baby on your own."_

A loud knock on the door made her jump in her place. She had been sitting up on the couch, her legs covered in her blanket, and her head in her hands. She looked at the door as another knock filled. She knew who it was, she could feel it in her bones. She started to breath heavy, and her body warmed as of instinct.

She went to the door, and she felt her soul-mate on the other side.

.

On the outside of the door Beck's eyes were fluttering in and out. He never craved anything more then that girl behind the that door. He placed his hand on that door. And he knew that she placed her hand on the same spot behind it. It was time to make things right.

.

Cat trembled her fingers on the door, resting it and letting her body relax at the thought of him there. Finally she opened the door wide, Beck was there leaning his head in, directly looking into her eyes.

"What do you want Beck?" She asked, she felt drained.

Beck closed his eyes, disappointed that was her reaction. "You, Cat. I want you. No more bullshitting, no more fucking obstacles, no more Jade, no more Tori, no more fucking Andre..."

Cat was so close to forgiving him, to making him hers. He just had to mention something that made no sense."Andre?"

Beck straightened himself out on the door. "Well I...I saw you and Andre that day..in school. Near the lunch tables."

"Saw me what?" Cat asked wiping her eyes angrily of past tears.

"Saw you two hug and -"

"God fucking damn it Beck!" Cat whispered fiercely, Beck looked taken about. He had said something wrong. This wasn't going to way he wanted. This wasn't going the way he had imagined. He had rushed to Jade's house, he had told her his heart belonged to someone else, they argued, they fought, and he had drove here hoping for this night to end right. For his life to be as it should.

"Cat, Baby.I don't want to argue-"

Cat frustrated turned around,"Whats that supposed to mean!" She wailed. She tucked her hair behind her ears. "Beck. "She said quietly and looked down in her hands. "Beck I can't do this anymore."

Becks entire body froze. "What?" All this time, ever since their argument. She showed love in her eyes. Texted him and tried to call. Obviously putting up a fight for them. He always counted on that. How is it possible that she didn't want him now?

"Beck. You..." Cat no longer showed sadness, just anger. She was supposed to be this happy go lucky person and she felt like he took that from her."All you do is take...and right now I have nothing to give."

Beck did not like that answer. He took her elbows in his hands, "Cat please." He pleaded. "Can't it just be easy this time? Can't it just be right-"

"No." She said, "The answer is no." She said more firmly, breathing heavy. Determined to make the right choice. Beck saw her struggle.

"No, you look me in the eyes when you say that!" He said, gripping her arms. She opened and closed her mouth twice. He took that as the sign he needed. He took the back of her neck and smashed his lips on gasped instantly in the kiss, and Beck took her opened mouth for invitation. He explored his tongue inside her mouth and pinned her against the door. She tried to struggle and push away but she knew she wasn't trying her best. Beck let out a moan in the kiss and Cat instantly went wet from it. He wanted her. She could feel it between her thighs, she was trying her best in her mind to deny him but she couldn't.

"Do you mean it kitten?" He muttered red as he began to suckle on her neck.

"I do..."She whimpered as he took her legs and wrapped them around her waste. He carried her over to the couch that she had been sleeping on, kicking the door shut. "I mean it a lot." She let out a large moan while he kissed downward, she couldn't keep his name off her lips while he practically ripped her clothes off. "Not here. Tori's house..."she said huskily.

"MmmHmm" Beck answered back as he removed her pajama pants and underwear, Cat flushed deep red, and she touched his shoulders in a finale attempt to stop him. Beck kissed her belly button and finally went down, he gripped her hips as he dropped his mouth down on her most private area. He slide his tongue down her slit and his kitten gripped his hair. He groaned on her clit and she bucked her hips at the vibration. "Oh,...oh..." She muttered as she continuously let out breaths and bit her lip. He sucked and licked and enjoyed. She tasted so sweet..

_Fuck. She tasted like his. _

He rubbed and sucked her clit flicking his tongue around in circular motions at times. She was bucking her hips and gripping his shoulders. She started muttering incoherent words but the most that sounded bold and right was "_Please." _He picked up his pace, grazing his teeth in the right areas and finally her entire body shivered with her orgasm her back arched and Beck rubbed her legs while her toes curled, never stopping his actions.

Her breathing was jagged as she rejuvenated herself. He kissed upward, moving her shirt upwards. His head pulled it over her head and before she had time to protest he kissed her lips passionately. He then leaned down and whispered, "I love you Kitten, there's still one thing you can give me..." He slide his hand in her wet pussy and her body practically jumped.

"Its always been yours," She tugged at his shirt and he helped her remove that as well. She ran her hands down his chest till she reached his jeans that she began to unbutton, while he kissed her shoulder. All the while he glanced at the clock. 6:30.

She began to stroke him and he hissed in was so gentle and sweet, shy but not. He pumped himself into her hand and gripped her slim shoulder. All the while admiring the lovely body that was next to him."Your so beautiful, my love." She kissed his lips tenderly, which he returned, but deepened soon. He climbed himself back on top and positioned his cock at her entrance. He looked down at her face and saw her face full of lust. He slide his cock between her lips without entering. Her wet slick lips. "God Cat,"He meant to tease her but he was only teasing herself.

"Oh god Beck, please.."He begged. She wrapped her legs around his waste and pressed him closer. Becks back arch and his head thrown back at the friction. He couldn't help it when he rammed himself into her. She bit her lip hard to hold back a scream when he broke her walls. He looked down almost in panic, "Cat? Baby, are you okay?"

"MmHmmm" She hummed as she adjusted to him inside of her. She felt him kiss her forehead and she smiled fluttering her eyelashes. She then made the first thrust and he groaned. He made the second thrust, and the third, and soon they began to move together. " Their movements were slow but rough and she felt like a junkie and he was her drug.

He began to pick up the pace when she started to thrust a little harder. Grinding hips in circular motions. He took her hands and pinned them to the sofa. He thrusted in and out and he could feel it building. "Beck.."She shuddered as he body began to tremble. He felt her walls tighten around him and he trembled with her. "Baby, Baby I-"He thrusted harder then ever and he came inside her. He laid on her, the hands that he was using to pin her down ran upwards to entangle her fingers in his. "I love you, Kitten."

She smiled and kissed her cheek,"Good God, you better.."She chuckled. She then checked the time, 7:30. "Oh gosh, their going to be up any second. Get off!" She squealed, nearly kicking him off. She then hissed at her mistake. She just lost her virginity, and the light blood that was forming hurt a little more by removing him so abruptly.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked as he placed his clothes back on. She nodded, though wanting to complain about her sudden soreness.

"Drive me home?" She asked, after placing on her tank top.

"Mine or yours?" He asked quietly. She smiled and replied, "What do you think?" He grabbed the bookbag she had as she wrote a note for Tori. he grabbed her hand and lead her to his car.

She was his.

And today he marked her as such.


End file.
